Crossfire
by Angelique-Kaulitz
Summary: "Sólo ahora, cuando estábamos en la estación, con el recuerdo aflorando en el presente y envolviéndonos en la antigua adrenalina, la decisión de salir corriendo y dirigirme hacia este lugar me parecía demasiado precipitada. Pero no había vuelta atrás. ¿No es increíble como una pequeña elección puede cambiarlo todo?" [Reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8 y para Takari95]
1. Prólogo

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Este fic es para el reto de **Takari95 **en el foro **Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

**CROSSFIRE  
**—Fuego cruzado—

**-.-**

_**Prólogo**_

_Choice  
__"Elección__"_

_-.-_

¿No es increíble como una pequeña elección puede cambiarlo _todo_? Siempre había escuchado hablar sobre las decisiones que marcan el futuro y el destino predestinado, como elementos opuestos de la ecuación de la vida. En realidad, creía que existía algo a medio camino entre ellas y que cada elección repercutía en el resto de nuestra existencia. Entonces, una elección tan simple como responder un mensaje de texto podía actuar como una pieza que cae sobre otras y las empuja en una cadena sucesiva.

Ya había tenido que pasar por algo así. Quizás la experiencia me había dado seguridad para hablar sobre ese tema. Un _'sí'_ puede cambiar las cosas y un '_no_', quizás, lo deje todo igual.

Por ejemplo y por mencionar algo, durante el día, en realidad, no estaba pensando en salir de casa.

Quería tener toda la tarde libre y esperaba disfrutar de mis últimos días de vacaciones antes de que se inicie el ajetreo habitual del ciclo escolar. Mi padre había pedido que le prepare _Rissotto_ en la noche, con una receta que había perfeccionado en el mi último viaje hacia el país que había sido mi hogar durante años y él, junto a mi madre, salió de nuestra casa para comprar las cosas que hiciesen falta, que no eran demasiadas.

Hoy me tocaba preparar la cena pero jamás tengo demasiados reparos en eso, desde siempre me había gustado cocinar.

No añoraba vivir allí, en Italia quiero decir, pero sus paisajes producían ecos de nostalgia al resonar con mis recuerdos cada vez que viajaba por sus rutas y admiraba la _bella_ Toscana, en una visita corta que nos podíamos permitir de vez en cuando. No podía decir que vivir en Japón resultaba trágico, las costumbres se instalaban con más facilidad de la que se pensaba. Y yo había aprendido a dejar mi vida en la _bella__città_donde había crecido.

Realmente, me había encariñado con mi hogar japonés contra todo lo que había creído en un comienzo, cuando llegué a la tierra del sol naciente. Regresaba a mis raíces. Sinceramente era algo bastante apropiado en este caso particular, ya que había nacido cuando mis padres vivían en Japón pese a que ambos querían que hubiese nacido en Italia. ¿Por qué? Ciertamente, tradición familiar.

Apenas había despedido a mis padres desde la entrada, que también tenían unos recados pendientes, cuando el teléfono sonó. No tengo hermanas, soy hija única y, por supuesto, estaba sola en casa en ese momento.

Quizás porque me había detenido a pensar en detalle las cosas ocurrieron de forma aun más sorpresiva. Porque todo lo que sucedió a partir de allí, después de que atendiese la llamada telefónica, fue algo que no podía definir con claridad absoluta.

Aunque ya lo había vivido antes.

En verdad, sólo podía precisar que había dejado mi labor y me había dirigido hacia mi celular, tomándolo con pereza y buscando en la pantalla el remitente del mensaje que lo había obligado a sonar.

_Desconocido_.

No debería haberle dado importancia. Muchas veces llegaban mensajes equivocados que no deberían estar allí pero, igualmente, no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención de aquella nota enviada.

'_¿Quieres comenzar? ¿O no quieres?'_

Lo leí tres veces, para estar segura de lo que veía.

Había sido una _gran_ sorpresa, en realidad, leer las palabras que resaltaban en el monitor del móvil. Un regreso a viejas memorias, el retorno de miles de sensaciones y un ligero escozor en los ojos producto de una emoción sin nombre. La electricidad que impulsaba mis movimientos, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad entremezclándose en mi interior mientras tomaba conciencia de la realidad que implicaba ese mensaje. El corazón que se sentía intranquilo ante la novedad que se presentaba ahora delante de mis ojos.

_Inesperado_, podría ser una buena definición para describir la situación. O sorpresivo. Cualquiera de esos términos afines resultaba bien para mí.

Una brisa suave mecía las cortinas de color lavanda. A mí madre le gustaba mucho ese color y había insistido en tenerlas dentro del living de la casa, para admirarlas. A veces, cuando pasaba tiempo contemplándolas, creía ver un poco de Fairymon dentro de sus pliegues, un destello.

¿Sonaba a locura, cierto? Parecía un marco incoherente luego de que las palabras tomasen sentido.

Después, las cosas habían comenzado a ser menos claras. Tomé mi bolso, mi celular y salí de casa en un arrebato. Ni siquiera pensé que fuese necesario dejar una nota sobre la mesa o cambiarme de ropa. Antes no había importado, las cosas no deberían de ser diferentes.

Lo que más me preocupaba era el contenido que había llegado a mi celular enviado por un desconocido que, en _realidad_, conocía muy bien.

Mientras corría a través de las calles de la ciudad, en un impulso más profundo y ciego de lo que podía llegar a aceptar alguna vez, aun seguía sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido…

_Otra vez_.

Evocaba memorias lejanas, casi tan perdidas como los otros eventos de una infancia que se tornaba antigua y fantasiosa.

_Por favor, toma el siguiente tren a la estación__Shibuya._

Shibuya. La estación Shibuya… el sitio donde todo _comenzó_.

La vez primera que había recibido esa llamada, era apenas una niña de once años. La curiosidad me había empujado en esa oportunidad a aceptar una propuesta nada común y que había sido en un momento aun menos especial.

De todo lo demás, podía asegurar que aquella aventura había resultado traducirse en una experiencia sorprendente y que la recordaba con una mezcla de nostalgia impregnada de ternura. Como una especie de cierre para las ilusiones de la niñez, ese fin necesario para madurar y continuar creciendo, abriéndonos paso hacia la adolescencia.

Creía que eso había quedado atrás, _hacia tiempo_.

Después de todo, el avance de nuestras vidas había dejado que el pasado fuese sepultado a la luz del presente. Ni siquiera estaba segura que era lo que me había impulsado a salir de mi casa después de leer aquel mensaje. Tal vez eran muchas las causas de mi decisión, pero igual no podía precisarlas correctamente. ¿Era la certeza de que el Mundo Digital necesitaba de mi... De _nuestra_ ayuda lo que me había impulsado a dejar de lado mis quehaceres? ¿El recuerdo tierno y removido en mi corazón? ¿Lo aburrida que me hallaba en ese momento, durante las vacaciones de verano? ¿El hecho particular de que no tenía otra cosa que hacer? Temía que se tratase de un _conjunto_ de todas esas cosas.

Porque indicaban cuanto había cambiado respecto a la vez anterior. La verdad, ya no era la misma niña curiosa que esperaba que las cosas fuesen divertidas. Había _cambiado_.

Tal vez más de lo que podía llegar a aceptar.

Estaba segura que no había sido la única en recibir la llamada de Ofanimon, instándome a que acuda a la estación de Shibuya, el mismo sitio que nos había visto marchar la primera vez con un rumbo —para nosotros— desconocido.

El mismo sitio donde mi destino se había cruzado con el de otros cinco niños.

De hecho, estaba segura que Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki, Kouji y Kouichi también deberían estar inmersos en un caos similar a las emociones encontradas que atenazaban mi pecho. Esas que no me dejaban respirar, esas que volvían tóxico todo lo que tocaban.

No podía creer la idea de que algo estuviese ocurriendo en el Mundo Digital; ese mismo lugar que una vez habíamos considerado nuestro segundo hogar y que había quedado sepultado en el tiempo, entre la niñez que perdimos y el florecimiento de nuestra adolescencia.

El _Mundo Digital_, que se sentía ahora _tan_ lejano y difuso.

Durante años, habíamos compartido la _utópica_ idea que desde nuestra intervención, todo estaría bien en ese lugar y que los digimon habrían superado las guerras y conflictos que marcaron su historia desde el más primario de sus orígenes. Pensábamos en que Patamon, ya convertido en el ángel poderoso que era realmente, gobernaba con sabiduría y que las disputas pasadas con sus dos compañeros, habían sido olvidadas de manera total. Confiábamos en que Bokomon y Neemon les habían dado las enseñanzas correctas, les habían marcado el camino que debían continuar para no caer en viejos errores.

Que el Mundo Digital estaba en paz. Para _siempre_.

Habíamos pensado en ello a menudo durante los primeros meses, recreando anécdotas y reviviendo los lazos que nos hicieron crecer poco a poco. Reír con los chicos sobre esos eventos fue bueno, le trajo menos dolor y más alegría a mis memorias pero, sin aviso alguno, las historias del mundo fantástico se sustituyeron por nuestro día a día, por nuevas amistades y compromisos.

Ya no teníamos once años, ya no teníamos a los Guerreros Legendarios, ya no teníamos los D-scan. Ni siquiera teníamos alguna prueba de que el Mundo Digital siguiese su curso con normalidad. O, para el caso, de que había sido real. O casi ninguna. Sólo la _existencia_ del lazo entre Kouji y Kouichi nos indicaba su veracidad.

Todo lo que podíamos hacer era olvidar. O, tal vez, no. Pero eso fue lo que _ocurrió_. En gran parte.

Casi me avergonzaba de recordar que la última vez que Takuya había insistido en que nos veamos todos juntos... No había podido asistir por otros compromisos menos urgentes, de los que había descrito al disculparme con él.

Las reuniones entre nosotros habían sido cada vez más espaciadas en el tiempo y jamás lográbamos estar los seis presentes, lo cual resultaba muy frustrante. ¿Qué sería de nosotros sí fuésemos más? Sí siendo tan pocos no podíamos hacer coincidir nuestros horarios, realmente dudaba de hallar equilibrio en un grupo más amplio. Junpei a menudo se disculpaba por su trabajo de medio tiempo, Tomoki tenía amigos de su edad con los que se comprometía demasiado y no podíamos culparlo. Kouichi asistió mucho menos desde que su madre enfermó y Kouji rápidamente dejó de asistir también. Los dos estaban muy unidos como para no afrontar ese momento delicado, juntos.

Con todo, solíamos ser Takuya y yo los únicos que terminaban asistiendo a los encuentros. No eran incómodos los momentos que compartíamos pero sentíamos la extraña ausencia de todos los restantes. Ruki, una chica que se había vuelto mi amiga después de mis aventuras y que se contaba dentro de las personas que más cosas conocía de mí, solía bromear con que estaba _enamorada_ de él. Fue curioso que ella mencionase eso, especialmente porque hubo un tiempo en que fue verdad.

Pero Takuya y yo siempre habíamos sido diferentes, de discutir entre nosotros y llevarnos la contraria.

—Parecen un _viejo_ matrimonio —Kimura nos regañó una vez, en medio de una disputa que había nacido cuando le recordé que yo era la mayor. Claro, sin _Junpei_ presente.

Takuya y yo habíamos hecho silencio _ipso__facto_.

Era notorio el calor en mi rostro, sentía arder mi cara a niveles insospechados. Podía ser una persona que bromeaba con esas cosas pero no me gustaba que mis sentimientos quedasen expuestos y aquello trajo recuerdos a mi cabeza. Era verdad, una vez Takuya me gustó.

Y _mucho_.

—¡Cállate, Kouichi!

Él se rió de nosotros sin mucho preámbulo. Incluso Kouji tuvo el descaro de sonreír ante la coincidencia de nuestras voces. Me había cruzado de brazos y le di la espalda a Takuya, ignorando si hizo lo mismo. Tal vez sí, nunca fue muy maduro. Tampoco lo era yo, pero eso no debía ser mencionado.

Los gemelos se sumaban a nosotros cuando podían pero Kouichi siempre se marchaba demasiado pronto, inquieto por la frágil salud de su madre y preocupado por conseguir algo con lo que ayudar en su hogar. Mi pobre Kouichi. Era gracioso verlo sonreírnos y asegurarnos que estaba bien cuando la realidad era otra. _Desalentador_, era un mejor decir. Incluso, le insistía a Kouji para que se quedara con nosotros y era algo _poco_ visto. Por todos nosotros era sabido que la única persona que podía ganarle al joven Minamoto, una discusión, era su hermano. Y Kouichi se aprovechaba de ello con más frecuencia de la debida. Verlos discutir era una experiencia _reveladora_. Los echaba mucho de menos a los dos. Solía decírselos en pocas oportunidades.

Junpei intentaba no desairarnos con frecuencia, solía llenarnos de cuentos y magia cuando nos encontrábamos por casualidad pero se mostraba menos amigable de lo que solía ser si estaba apurado o con los horarios justos. Alabándome si le quedaba tiempo como si los años no pasasen y sonriendo cuando tenía que despedirse, Junpei era quien menos había cambiado de todos. Sin embargo, era quien se mostraba más como era realmente, sin ocultarse más detrás de una fachada que resguardaba su ser.

Tomoki era _otra_ historia. El más pequeño de nosotros había aprendido a valerse por si mismo y ya no nos necesitaba como antes. Creo que fue quien más cambió durante nuestro viaje, creciendo mucho más de lo que otros preveían. De hecho, excluyendo a los gemelos y su _complicada_ historia familiar, Tomoki había sido quien más complicaciones tuvo para hablar con su familia de su cambio drástico. Pero seguía llamándome onee-chan, cuando nos veíamos. Un pequeño recuerdo de que me consideraba como una hermana mayor, justo como debía ser. Y de _pequeño_ ya sólo le quedaba el título por la edad. Había crecido bastante en los últimos dos años.

_Takuya_… Takuya no había cambiado… _mucho_. Tampoco fue como si siguiese siendo el mismo pero era difícil describir las cosas distintas que había en él. Eran pequeñas aunque notorias, o al menos así era para mí. Probablemente lo que menos había cambiado era su sonrisa, esa que nos enseñaba a todos cuando las cosas estaban bien. Siempre había sido el motor del grupo y eso tampoco había dejado de ser así. Nuestras reuniones y encuentros eran impulsados _por él_. Quien nos llamaba recordándonos nuestro segundo cumpleaños o esos detalles que nos habían llevado a conocernos.

Era él, siempre era él.

_Takuya_…

—¡Izumi-_chan_! —De todas las personas, sólo había una que continuaba llamándome así pese a que había pasado tiempo. Aunque no lo hacia siempre, si debía ser sincera. Me detuve de forma inmediata y busqué al dueño de la voz con la mirada.

Fue _difícil_.

La estación siempre era un sitio concurrido. Personas, personas y más personas eran todo lo que podía ver. Algunos llevaban trajes, otros tenían uniformes escolares y los más pequeños llenaban la distancia más próxima. Los transeúntes caminaban con prisa, guiados por horarios personales y trabajos a destiempo, chocándose en pequeñas fracciones de segundo y siguiendo su camino si el encuentro no ameritaba disculpas.

Curioso era que, para mí, el tiempo haya comenzado a fluir de forma distinta. Quizás, como antaño, cuando no había demasiada diferencia cuando me marché hacia el Mundo Digital y regresé a casa.

¿Ese que ese mundo lo volvía todo más irreal? Era probable que sí.

—¡Izumi-_chan_! —repitió la voz y supe donde debía buscar.

La sonrisa se extendió en mi cara de forma inmediata. Una sonrisa que hacia tiempo había estado esperando para abrirse paso por mis labios.

La figura corría hacia mí con rapidez y cuando se detuvo delante del ascensor que yo misma aguardaba, me permití rodearlo con mis brazos en un saludo perdido.

—_Kouichi-kun_ —musité. No importaba que utilizásemos los honoríficos, hacia tiempo que le había permitido llamarme por mi nombre. Él sólo lo utilizaba cuando nos reencontrábamos, como si aun estuviese acostumbrándose a ese hecho. No era raro en realidad. Simplemente, Kouichi no era alguien del común de la gente—. Me da gusto verte.

—Lo mismo digo —declaró, con una sonrisa amplia—. Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Unos meses —aseguré.

—Te llegó el mensaje a ti también—anunció mi amigo. Le di un pequeño asentimiento porque no se trataba de una pregunta sino, más bien, la constatación de un hecho.

Kouichi tenía el rostro delgado, pálido y grandes ojos oscuros. Kouji sonreía mucho menos que él y sus rasgos parecían más afilados que los del gemelo mayor. Cuando no los veían juntos, sin embargo, era fácil olvidar los detalles que los diferenciaban.

Y hablando de _Kouji_…

Kouichi era el único que había gritado mi nombre y, apartando a desconocidos, quien había ido a mi encuentro. No había nadie a su alrededor. Y con eso, en ese preciso instante, me percaté de que Kouji no estaba allí... Aún.

Me aparté unos pasos de Kouichi y busqué a su gemelo en los alrededores.

Él se rió. —Kouji no está conmigo ahora. No olvides que nosotros no vivimos juntos, Izumi. Supongo que llegará pronto. No pude llamarlo para confirmar, mi teléfono dejó de funcionar...

_Llamarlos_. No se me había ocurrido en ningún instante y me sentí avergonzada por un minuto. No había pensado en llamar, a ninguno.

Confiaba en que todos irían a responder _el mensaje_.

También me sorprendió que él supiese exactamente lo que quería preguntar. Me di cuenta que no era necesario demasiado análisis.

—Oh.

—Creo que los demás llegaran pronto, ¿los esperamos aquí?

Como respuesta a sus dudas, las puertas del elevador que aguardábamos —que yo aguardaba, en realidad— se abrieron. Algunas personas salieron de su interior, obligándonos a corrernos mientras se abrían paso dentro del lugar, que se abarrotaba de personas.

Kouichi y yo intercambiamos una única mirada antes de subir al pequeño ascensor. Nos reímos suavemente y nos adentramos en el cubículo metálico.

_Mejor no desaprovechar la oportunidad._ Además estaríamos más cómodos donde no hubiese otros oídos curiosos. Las cosas que hablásemos quizás no le importaban realmente a nadie pero siempre habíamos sido, más bien, precavidos con la información.

Fui vagamente conciente de que Kouichi me miraba con curiosidad y sus ojos buscaron el tablero que marcaba nuestro recorrido. Tardé sólo un segundo en descubrir por qué.

—La primera vez, los Trailmon estaban en el subsuelo. Tuvimos que bajar mucho más de lo normal —expliqué. Siempre hablaba en voz baja cuando se trataba de recordar ciertos aspectos particulares de nuestra aventura.

Me sonrió, como si no importase lo que dije aunque yo sentía que debía molestarse conmigo —Ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, Izumi. No te inquietes _por mí_.

Le devolví el gesto, animada.

Kouichi era ese tipo de personas que siempre logra que te sientas cómoda a su lado, sí eso era lo que deseaba. No sabía como lo lograba, a veces pensaba que tenía que ver con su elemento y otras veces que mi mente volaba demasiado por atribuirlo sólo a ese hecho fortuito. Después de todo, en realidad, ¿no buscamos a la _oscuridad_ cuando necesitamos _consuelo_? Supongo que era una forma de retratarlo. También sabíamos que no queríamos estar del lado contrario a él cuando se enojaba. Era peor de lo que _Kouji __llegaba a ser_, y eso era decir _mucho_. Afortunadamente, no solía enfadarse con facilidad. No era tan sencillo acabar con el límite de su paciencia.

Las puertas se cerraron delante de nosotros y el parpadeo del tablero nos indicó que comenzábamos a descender. No importa mucho lo que platicábamos, era tan trivial que sonreímos por no saber que comentarnos.

Kouichi y yo hablábamos seguido, por teléfono más bien y no exagero al decir que él era —aparte de Takuya— con quien mayor relación tenía de nuestro viejo grupo.

Él siempre vio en mí a una amiga cercana, me confesó una vez, porque yo lo alenté a hablarle a Kouji durante nuestras aventuras, justo después de que ellos se conocieron. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Los dos se estaban comportando realmente torpe el uno alrededor del otro. Animarlo a él me pareció lo más apropiado. Notaba a leguas que quería, por fin, hablar con su hermano menor. ¿Quién iba a decir que esa simple acción cambió su percepción?

Una prueba más de la forma en la que pequeñas elecciones alteran muchas cosas.

Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, era evidente que esto no era como la primera vez.

Kouichi no tenía por qué saberlo pero yo fui conciente plenamente de ese hecho. La realidad de aquello fue devastadora. No había más niños, no había Trailmon.

Sólo nosotros dos en medio de la terminal desierta…

_Espera_.

Había alguien _más_.

—¿Takuya? —cuestionó Kouichi, mientras se movía unos pasos fuera del elevador. Me giré hacia donde sus ojos se habían dirigido y allí estaba nuestro _amigo_.

Y esa enorme sonrisa que siempre nos regalaba, aunque vacilante en un principio, apareció reflejada en todo su rostro —_Veo_ que decidieron venir. Por un momento, lo dudé.

No parecía sorprendido pero era lógico pensar que lo había estado. Se veía relajado, o eso podía suponer por su postura tranquila y una de sus manos escondidas en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y su sonrisa. Por instinto, mis ojos buscaron las googles que él había portado con orgullo la primera vez.

Me extrañó ver que no estaban allí. ¿Era curioso decir que las echaba de menos?

Kouichi sonrió levemente y yo me ruboricé al recordar exactamente lo sucedido la última vez que había platicado con él. Fue como si nos estuviese preguntando si estábamos dispuestos a seguir negando nuestras aventuras. O quizás, sólo para mí.

—¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer? —preguntó un recién llegado. Era Junpei quien hablaba con esa seguridad que, a veces, podía ser engañosa.

Las puertas del otro ascensor —uno de tantos— se habían abierto para dejar paso a las figuras familiares de los otros miembros de nuestro grupo. Ignoraba si se habían encontrado de forma fortuita o, simplemente, habían coincidido al azar en la puerta como había ocurrido con Kouichi y conmigo. Quizás se habían esperado, algo que nosotros no hicimos.

Junpei caminó tranquilamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Era el más alto de nosotros y el más corpulento. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con la sonrisa que nos regaló y casi quise abrazarlo por volver a verlo. A él hacia tiempo que no lo encontraba, que lo había perdido. Nos enviábamos mensajes de vez en cuando pero nunca algo tan seguido como debería.

Detrás de él, estaba Tomoki. Y su aspecto fue aun más sorprendente que antes. Había crecido más desde la última vez y de los rasgos infantiles con los que lo había conocido, sólo quedaban vestigios. Claro, tenía ya doce años. Su viejo sombrero olvidado y la sonrisa pícara que le contagió —quizás— Takuya.

Curiosamente, pensé, la suya era la edad que Junpei había tenido cuando se nos llamó al Mundo Digital la primera vez.

A Kouji no lo vi hasta unos minutos después, cuando los seis nos integramos en un círculo.

O algo así.

Y es que no había dicho ninguna palabra que alertase de su presencia. Su expresión era de indiferencia al comienzo pero le arrancamos una sonrisa instantánea cuando comenzamos a saludarnos. Nos acercamos a Takuya con vacilación. Al menos, de mi parte había vacilación. Quise abrazarlos a todos pero, a la vez, no me sentía del todo segura para hacerlo.

Kanbara y Minamoto intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa cómplice —jamás había logrado comprenderlos muy bien en su dinámica— y Tomoki se rió al vernos a todos juntos.

_¡_Que _bella __riunione!_

No podía negar que estaba realmente feliz de verlos a todos. Con los cinco muchachos frente a mí, podía creer que nada había cambiado.

—Te ves bien, Izumi —Junpei aseguró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Le devolví el gesto con satisfacción.

La verdad, me gustaba verme bien. Y, más, que me lo reconociesen. ¿A quién no le gustaba eso? Quizás era un poco vanidosa en ese sentido, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—_Grazie._ Tú también —sonreí. Cualquiera pensaría que tantos años en Japón habían logrado que me hubiese adaptado a su vocabulario y así era. Sin embargo, me gustaba mucho como sonaban las palabras en italiano.

—Sí, sí. Estás muy bonita… Ya sabemos que te gusta escuchar eso. Aunque te hace falta tu _sombrero_. Y tú falda…

¿Con todo lo que me había costado llevar falda en mis primeras aventuras? No iba a caer dos veces en el mismo error. Mi sombrero había perdido color y tampoco podía estar segura de que quería arriesgarme a perderlo.

Sin embargo, esas palabras trajeron a mi memoria otro tema que tratar.

Levanté la barbilla y lo miré con los ojos entornados —¿Y tú por qué no traes los googles?

Parpadeó con mi pregunta y sonrió, mientras rebuscaba algo dentro de su bolsillo. Levantó su mano y allí estaban las gafas cuadradas que había portado en nuestras primeras aventuras —Se vería _raro_ si los trajese puestos, ¿no?

—Lo raro es ver a Kouji sin su pañuelo junto a Kouichi —apostó Junpei, riendo con fuerza —Si no fuese por _su_ cabello, no los reconocería a ustedes dos.

Kouji frunció el ceño y Kouichi negó con la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente. _Allí_ estaba la diferencia. Además, Kouji era más alto que su hermano mayor y Kouichi tenía las facciones más suaves. Juntos, como dije, no resultaban idénticos. Se parecían más cuando no podías compararlos.

—Hay una manera —comentó Kimura, mientras una expresión sarcástica se extendía por su rostro— Sólo dile _Kouichi_a Kouji. Sabrás exactamente quien es quien…

—Y no volverás a confundirnos _nunca más_ —concluyó Minamoto, con una sonrisa que pocas veces nos enseñaba.

Kouji había cambiado, sí. Antes me quejaba de lo poco que hablaba. Bueno... quizás eso no había dejado de ser así, pero ahora podía asegurar, con toda certeza, que ya nos consideraba como sus grandes amigos. Y, con todo lo que nos costó llegar hasta él, era un alivio.

Takuya, Tomoki y yo no pudimos hacer nada más que reírnos. Junpei se nos unió poco después pero nuestras carcajadas se detuvieron en seco cuando oímos un sonido familiar. Las vías se estremecieron y el sonido, de pronto, llenó todo el lugar con su retumbar.

Un Tren.

No.

_Trailmon._

Si antes me había sentido emocionada por aquel mensaje, mi corazón volvió a agitarse cuando la imagen de _Worm_ se solidificó delante de nosotros. No sólo era un Trailmon... era el mismo que me había llevado —junto a Takuya, Junpei y Tomoki— al Mundo Digital la vez anterior.

Verlo correr hacia nosotros era algo inexplicable, aunque también algo que ya había estado esperando.

Los seis nos quedamos inmóviles ante la presencia de _Worm_. Sus pequeños ojos amarillos nos inspeccionaron con algo parecido a la indiferencia pero tuve la súbita idea de que era sorpresa lo que se leía en su mirada.

_Claro_. Nosotros ya no éramos los niños que recordaba. Junpei tenía dieciséis años pero se encaminaba a sumar uno más. Yo había contado ese número en mayo. Takuya los cumpliría en agosto y los gemelos en noviembre.

_Por supuesto_, que no éramos ya los niños que recordaba.

La puerta lateral se abrió con un susurro extraño y una nube de vapor emergió desde el interior del vagón de forma instantánea. Los pasos pequeños apenas fueron percibidos por los oídos humanos pero una voz inconfundible resonó por todo el lugar.

—¿Ya llegamos? —había cuestionado, torpemente.

La respuesta segura no se hizo esperar. —Claro que sí, _tonto. _¿Por qué no llegaríamos?

Entre los vestigios de la nube de vapor, dos figuras se delinearon con lentitud pasmosa. Uno de ellos, de color amarillo, tenía dos grandes orejas y vestía pantalones rojos. El otro, de aspecto de gnomo, llevaba como signo distintivo una banda rosa en su vientre.

Parpadeé dos veces y entonces, encontré mi voz. —¿Bokomon? ¿Neemon?

La reacción de nuestros amigos digimon fue espontánea.

Levantaron la vista en dirección a nosotros —como si nunca antes nos hubiesen visto— y, sin analizarlo siquiera, se arrojaron a nuestros pies. O, en realidad, Bokomon se aferró a las piernas Takuya con fuerza. Podía jurar que casi lo derribaba. Y Neemon no soltó el pie de Junpei ni siquiera cuando él lo sacudió, para obligarlo a hacerlo.

El primero tenía la mirada llena de lágrimas, el segundo solo podía repetir que estaba feliz de vernos.

—¡Mis niños! —sollozó el pequeño digimon de color blanco. No soltó el agarre alrededor de Takuya ni siquiera cuando levantó la mirada. Sus ojos negros como el carbón, nos contemplaban con cariño— ¡Hace tantos años que nos los veía! ¡Pensé que ya no responderían al mensaje de _Ofanimon-sama_! ¡Pensé que se habían olvidado de nosotros!

Takuya le acarició, con torpeza, la cabeza al digimon lloroso y una sonrisa confiada se extendió por su rostro —Eso _nunca_, Bokomon. No nos olvidamos de ustedes... Eso nunca.

Detrás de él, que hablaba con la seguridad de siempre, los chicos y yo intercambiamos miradas de arrepentimiento. Casi sonaba a mentira... pero era la verdad.

No, realmente, no habíamos olvidado. Al menos, no del todo.

Aquel que había sido como una especie de guía en nuestras aventuras, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, emocionado por volver a vernos. Neemon recibió el consuelo de Junpei cuando nos las arreglamos para no parecer tan conmocionados.

Pero, ¿qué estaban haciendo _ellos_ aquí? ¿Por qué habían ido al Mundo Real? ¿Que había ocurrido en el Mundo Digital?

Sólo ahora, cuando estábamos en la estación, con el recuerdo aflorando en el presente y envolviéndonos en la antigua adrenalina, la decisión de salir corriendo y dirigirme hacia este lugar se me antojaba _demasiado precipitada. _Pero no había vuelta atrás.

¿No es increíble como una pequeña elección puede cambiarlo _todo_? Realmente, podía decir que sí.

**(***)**

* * *

**N/A:**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

Me sorprendí cuando terminé este capítulo porque solamente tuve que sentarme delante de la hoja y empezar a escribir. Espero que te haya gustado Takari95, aunque todavía todo es muy vago. La idea llegó desde que leí la descripción del reto y aquí está, finalmente. Solamente es el prólogo pero no creo tardar demasiado en subir el siguiente capítulo. Tampoco se que extensión tendrá, no serán muchos pero no quiero decir ningún número por si acaso.

Lo revisé, pero temo que haya algún verbo mal conjugado o algo por el estilo. Cualquier duda, corrección, sugerencia, comentario es bienvenido.

¡Muchas gracias por entrar a leer!


	2. Todos a bordo

Este fic es para el reto de **Takari95** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

**CROSSFIRE**

-.-

Capítulo 1

**"All Aboard"  
**_-Todos a bordo-_

**-.-**

Fue sencillo pensar que nuestras aventuras habían quedado en el pasado, más sencillo que afrontar el dolor de saber que no íbamos a repetir una experiencia como aquella. Al menos, de eso me convencí durante mucho tiempo. Crecer no es como lo soñamos cuando recién iniciamos la travesía de la infancia. Me gustaba jugar con los zapatos de mi madre cuando fingía que los años pasaban en el cuarto de juegos improvisado. Podía pasar horas frente al espejo usando sus vestidos como mis prendas de cada día. Crecer es como el juego que no podemos evitar. Pero cuando nos quedamos a mitad de camino, perdidos entre las fantasías de una tierna infancia y varados ante la puerta de la adolescencia, entendemos que no podemos ser _ambos_. Uno de nosotros, el niño, se esconde. Ante esa puerta, aprendemos a dejar cosas...

A la caja de objetos perdidos la llamé fotografías y allí habitaron, siempre, los recuerdos.

Viajar hacia el Mundo Digital fue como el viaje de Wendy hacia el País de Nunca Jamás. Acudimos a él con la promesa de encontrar un futuro, un juego, y al regresar a casa, sólo nos quedamos mirando hacia adelante. Crecer no es sencillo, vivir en el País de Nunca Jamás implica no hacer tal cosa y el Digimundo estaba tan lejano como un viaje que se desviaba en la segunda estrella a la derecha, volando hasta el amanecer. La oportunidad de revivir nuestras viejas memorias resultaba única y tentadora, aunque la habíamos recibido en un mar de confusión que debíamos superar.

Y estábamos tratando de hacerlo.

—Bokomon —susurró Takuya. Le acarició la cabeza al sensible digimon que se aferraba a él con fuerza, con esfuerzo también porque era más alto que el digimon—, Bokomon, necesitamos saber que está pasando. Tienes que decirnos sí hay algo mal...

Junpei desistió de lograr que Neemon se quedase tranquilo y Tomoki se había inclinado para darle palabras de aliento.

Takuya nos miró a Kouichi y a mí —que éramos los más próximos— en una suplica silenciosa. Quise reírme, porque su expresión en ese momento era _muy_ graciosa. La escena en sí me obligó a mostrar una sonrisa. En realidad, era _tierno_ verlo ponerse nervioso y tratar de consolar a Bokomon.

Me arrodillé al lado del digimon que fue más bien nuestro guía, al ver que las palabras de Takuya no tenían el efecto que él buscaba. Nuestro líder nunca fue muy bueno en manejar las lágrimas una vez desatadas.

—Bokomon —llamé en voz baja—, por favor. _Queremos_ ayudarlos. Pero, para eso, necesitamos que nos digas lo que está mal ¿de acuerdo?

El digimon levantó la mirada y me examinó con sus pequeños ojos negros. No voy a decir que me molestó su examen aunque tendría que admitir que no fue algo cómodo. Takuya se inclinó a mi lado, con las manos afirmándose en sus rodillas para sostenerse. Parecía mucho más relajado ahora que estaba libre de la prisión llorosa de Bokomon. No lo culpaba, no le gustaba lidiar con el llanto.

—Izumi tiene razón —prosiguió él. Tendría que grabar esas palabras porque eran raras las veces en las que Takuya me daba la razón. Era terco como pocos seres en el universo y no le gustaba, especialmente, ceder ante _mí_. Quizás porque era una chica y, además, era tres meses mayor. Disfruté del momento antes de tiempo —Por primera vez. ¿Alguien sabe que fecha es hoy? Tiene que ser una ocasión especial...

Le di una palmada en el hombro, fingiéndome ofendida, pero Takuya no borró su sonrisa. Era agradable saber que no habíamos cambiado tanto cuando estábamos los dos.

No me hubiese gustado perder al antiguo Takuya. Aunque eso no se lo diría a él. No me gustaría que su ego crezca. No más, por lo menos.

—Lo siento, _niños_ —cuando Bokomon habló, nosotros dos la miramos de forma inmediata. Nos sonrió con ternura y durante un segundo pareció inhalar profundamente el oxígeno que necesitaba —Lo cierto es que pensé que deberíamos ir a buscarlos uno por uno. Ofanimon-sama nos dijo que sería problemático hacer eso; pero como necesitábamos de su ayuda y yo me ofrecí...

Por primera vez, dirigió una mirada hacia algo que no éramos nosotros. Su cuerpo se estremeció sin piedad y murmuró algo que no comprendí. Miré a Takuya, con una pregunta silenciosa pero él se encogió de hombros, como si no le resultase extraño aquel comportamiento.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bokomon? —cuestionó Tomoki, que había dejado de hablar con Neemon. Era gracioso verlo sin su sombrero, aunque triste en algún sentido. Era fácil saber que se parecía, cada vez más, a su hermano mayor. Habíamos vistos a Yutaka durante varias oportunidades y, salvo por su gesto tosco, el pequeño era muy parecido a él.

—Es sólo que los digimon tenemos prohibido venir al Mundo Real —comentó el digimon blanco. Neemon soltó un suspiro mientras se aferraba, aun más, a la pierna de Junpei.

Vagamente creía recordar de un episodio en el que Bokomon refería a que los digimon tenían prohibida la entrada al Mundo Real, a nuestro mundo... Era ese motivo, para empezar, por el cual nos alarmó a todos lo que estuvo a punto de suceder con Lucemon.

—Entonces... ¿quieren que vayamos con ustedes al Mundo Digital? —preguntó el mayor de nosotros.

—¡No! No, no, no —regañó Bokomon a Shibayama, como si le hubiese dicho algo ridículo en lugar de la opción más lógica. Sus ojos pequeños ardían mientras enfocaba su mirada de vuelta en cada uno de nosotros— No hubiésemos venido hasta aquí si la misión de ustedes estuviese _allí_.

No pude evitar reflejar la sorpresa que sentía en mi rostro. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—¿Por que han venido, entonces? —preguntó Kouji, con el ceño fruncido. Bokomon lo miró con ojos llorosos, como si estuviese sintiéndose insultada. Sinceramente, podía comprender el motivo de su reacción. Kouji y su comportamiento _social_ a veces dejaba cosas que desear.

Kouichi se inclinó hacia el pequeño digimon que tenía una banda rosada alrededor del vientre. Sonreía —Lo que Kouji quiso decir es que, si estás preocupado por el motivo de que los digimon tengan prohibida la entrada a nuestro mundo, hay alguna razón importante por el que estén ustedes aquí...

Sonaba mucho mejor. Y era, probablemente, lo que Kouji quiso decir.

Bokomon miró a Kimura durante un largo minuto, antes de girarse hacia Minamoto. El menor de los gemelos hizo un asentimiento silencioso, confirmando las palabras de su hermano mayor. Por mi parte, no pude dejar de sonreír ante la escena. Sin consentimiento previo y hasta por simple casualidad, esos dos se complementaban perfectamente.

—No podemos hablar aquí, sin embargo —declaró Junpei.

Yo no veía problema alguno. En esa parte de la estación no había nadie. Probablemente, era el sitio más desierto del lugar. Pero también era un sitio incómodo para hablar ya que ni siquiera podíamos ver bancos o algo donde acomodarnos. Y la reunión amenazaba con ser más extensa de lo que podía haber previsto en el viaje que tuve hacia la estación.

—Creo que estamos bien por ahora. Nadie viene aquí —Takuya expresó mis pensamientos. Era curioso que, por muy diferentes que fuésemos, tuviéramos puntos en común.

A Junpei no le gustaba que lo contradijesen pero aceptó sin decir demasiado.

—Entonces... ¿qué hacemos ahora? —Neemon cuestionó, mirando a su amigo digital.

Bokomon pareció meditar una respuesta. Parecía como si la decisión de haber llegado hasta nosotros fuese impulsiva y recién ahora comenzasen a plantearse los detalles. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gracioso gesto mientras pensaba. Tuve unas repentinas ganas de rodearlos a ambos con mis brazos, como si de osos de peluche se tratasen. Verlos nuevamente era como nadar en un mar de nostalgia. Sin lugar a dudas, ellos no habían cambiado en absoluto durante todo el tiempo transcurrido.

Yo, por mi parte, no sabía que decir.

—Empecemos por el principio... ¿Qué hay de sus D-Scan? —cuestionó el pequeño digimon, para decir algo— ¿Todavía los tienen?

Hubo un pequeño silencio. No pude contenerme y me mordí el labio antes de mirar a Kouichi por el rabillo del ojo. Era una persona muy preciada, uno de mis mejores amigos y era difícil pensar en lo que pasó durante ese tiempo.

—Desaparecieron cuando regresamos —confesó Tomoki, en voz baja. Evitó mirar a Kouji y Kouichi pero yo pude ver el gesto contrariado de Minamoto. Aun era difícil para él, quizás siempre sería difícil tratar _ese_ tema para cualquiera de nosotros— Pero no importa eso, siempre nos acordamos de nuestras aventuras —miró a Takuya, sonriendo como cuando era un niño. Me provocó una ternura que no recordaba— Takuya se encargó de mantenernos unidos.

Junpei le palmeó la espalda a nuestro amigo, varias veces. Parecía que cualquier enojo por su parte ya había sido borrado. Quería que la tensión se disipase del ambiente, tanto como el resto de nosotros. Una sonrisa satisfecha iluminaba sus facciones mientras se alejaba de él y Takuya no dejaba de quejarse por la fuerza de sus golpes.

—Sí, nuestro _Taku_ aquí no ha dejado que nos separásemos. O al menos, intentó. Y _mucho_.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una sonrisa. Kouji miró a Kanbara con diversión brillando en el fondo de sus ojos y Kouichi dejó escapar una pequeña risita ante la expresión de Takuya.

Yo también sonreí, contagiada por los ánimos que predominaban en toda la escena. Me sentía alegre de que algunas cosas siguiesen estando como las recordaba. Como Tomoki admirando a Takuya o Junpei siempre mostrándonos un poco esa fuerza que siempre ocultaba. Con el optimismo puro que refulgía en Kanbara o las miradas cómplices de los hermanos gemelos.

_Los había echado mucho de menos, muchachos._

—Bien, ya _basta_ —pidió Takuya, cuando vio que todos le dirigíamos una mirada divertida y agradecida, en partes iguales— No estamos aquí para hablar de eso... Bokomon, tú...

Un segundo después, la luz del piso en el que nos encontrábamos parpadeó. Takuya dejó de hablar, interrumpiéndose de forma instintiva.

El Trailmon, Worm, permaneció impasible. El digimon blanco comenzó a decir incoherencias en voz baja. Neemon parecía tranquilo. Y yo no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Confundida, busqué las lámparas que colgaban del techo cuando comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse repetidas veces. Como si alguien estuviese jugando con la iluminación del sitio.

Miré a Takuya con la duda instalada en mis ojos. Él, simplemente, se encogió de hombros. Sonreía cuando me devolvió la mirada y yo me pregunté como era posible que terminase recurriendo a él. Era cotidiano, algo común, como si tuviese todas las respuestas...

Olvidaba que sabía tan poco de esto como el resto de nosotros.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Tomoki, mientras sus ojos viajaban por los alrededores. Parecía estar buscando algo.

De repente yo sentía que, incluso, el suelo se movía debajo de mis pies.

No fue un terremoto pero aquello tampoco podía ser catalogado como algo de otra índole. Era como si _algo_ estuviese temblando bajo de nosotros. Trastabillé y golpeé contra algo, pero no me caí.

¿Acaso...?

¿El Mundo _Digital_?

—¿¡Qué está pasando!? —Junpei se exaltó cuando todo quedó a oscuras.

Me quedé inmóvil cuando el temblor cesó, anticipándome a cualquier réplica que ocurriese. Ninguna llegó.

La luz se encendió. Una lámpara primero. Luego otra. Y otra. Hasta que todas regresaron a la normalidad, cumpliendo su tarea como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si el apagón hubiese estado calculado.

Me sorprendió notar que era Takuya quien me sostenía en mi sitio, evitando que cayese, por la sacudida. Había sido él a quien golpeé. Su mirada fue lo primero que divisé. Sus ojos castaños rojizos que parecían arder con la fuerza del fuego mismo.

_Tenía unos ojos muy intensos..._

Que mi cara ardiera ya debía ser alguna especie de aviso de que me sentía avergonzada y la calidez de su cercanía fue lo que aceleró mi corazón.

—¿Estás bien? —dudó, en voz baja.

Antes de que pudiese responder, Junpei se había atravesado entre nosotros.

Sorprendida por la interrupción, le dirigí una mirada llena de extrañeza. Hacia años que no se comportaba de esa forma. Tan... _Infantil_. Tan Junpei a los doce años, siempre pendiente de mí. Pendiente de una forma que me hacia sentir perdida, que me inquietaba. Nunca había sabido como responder correctamente a esos sentimientos así que simplemente hacia lo que se me ocurría en el momento.

—¿Estás bien, Izumi? —cuestionó Shibayama.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa y asentí, sin decir palabra alguna.

No me gustaba que me tratasen como si fuera alguien débil, como si estuviese hecha de cristal, pero apreciaba sinceramente el afecto de todos mis amigos. Junpei siempre había sido más como un hermano _sobreprotector_ —al menos, para mí, que nunca tuve hermanos— pero jamás se lo dije en voz alta. Sería como romper su corazón. No tenía fuerzas para hacer eso. Esperaba, sin embargo, que él supiera que mis sentimientos por él no eran los que había deseado desde antaño. Aun ni siquiera sabía sí eso no había cambiado.

Junpei era especial para mí, pero no de la forma que él esperaba serlo.

—Takuya me ayudó —susurré, antes de darle una sonrisa agradecida.

Ver que Kouichi enarcaba una ceja al mirarme hizo que volviera a sentirme avergonzada. Algo que recordar era que debía cuidado la próxima vez que él quisiese hablar conmigo del tema. Kouji soltó una pequeña risita que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Y Takuya le lanzó una mirada fulminante al menor de los gemelos...

¿Me había perdido de _algo_?

—Tengo que hacer lo que me pidieron, muchachos —musitó Bokomon.

Nos volvimos hacia ella como acto reflejo. Por su expresión, deducía que había recordado algo.

Con todo lo ocurrido momentos atrás, había olvidado que estábamos embarcándonos en una nueva aventura. La adrenalina ya corría por mis venas al pensar en la idea de volar nuevamente con las alas de Fairymon, mi querida hada que me brindaba sus poderes.

Los ojos negros de Bokomon refulgían con seriedad en medio de ese caos y nos miró directamente a cada uno de nosotros.

No mucho tiempo después, el sonido de mi teléfono irrumpió en el lugar.

La melodía estaba en italiano, era una de mis canciones favoritas. Y, entonces, el ruido se propagó entre todos los celulares que teníamos con nosotros.

Cuando el celular estuvo en mis manos, resultó cálido al tacto. De la pantalla emergió una potente luz que golpeó de lleno en mi rostro y acarició mis párpados cuando cerré los ojos. Fui vagamente conciente de que mi teléfono adoptaba una nueva forma, amoldándose a la palma de mi mano.

Ya sabía de qué se trataba.

Al volver la mirada, la sonrisa se adueñó de mi rostro de forma inmediata. Mi D-Scan estaba de regreso. Sin embargo, la diferencia con el anterior se hizo evidente ante mis ojos. El color que predominaba seguía siendo el lavanda pero en lugar de tener diversas tonalidades, estaba mezclado con negro y dorado.

Tardé un minuto en darme cuenta que se asemejaba a los D-Scan actualizados que Ofanimon les había dado a Takuya y Kouji para combinasen los DigiSpirits en la batalla contra el Cherubimon corrompido.

La sorpresa en mi rostro fue incontenible.

—¡Mi D-Scan es _diferente_! —exclamó Tomoki. También le había ocurrido lo mismo que a mí, nuestros digivices tenían formas y colores diferentes a los acostumbrados. De ese modo, no dudé de que a Kouichi y Junpei les había sucedido lo mismo.

—Tienen que ver sus rostros —murmuró Takuya, con una sonrisa amplia. Para mí era evidente de que estaba conteniendo una carcajada.

—Bueno... Es la primera vez que se _actualizan_ nuestros D-Scan —se defendió Junpei. Tenía la costumbre de responder a cualquier cosa que dijese Takuya. Ya sea estando de acuerdo o no.

Iba a intervenir antes de que comenzasen una discusión pero no fue necesario. Bokomon se aclaró la garganta repetidas veces.

—_¿Puedo pedirles su atención, por favor?_

En algún momento, Bokomon había liberado el libro verde con extraños jeroglíficos de su escondite y lo mantenía abierto, rebuscando la información que necesitaba entre sus páginas inmaculadas. Nunca comprendí los símbolos con los que estaba plasmada la información en ese manuscrito porque los caracteres de la lengua de los digimon resultaban muy similares entre sí, me costaba diferenciarlos unos de otros. Tampoco es que estuviese especialmente interesada en aprenderlos.

Bokomon siempre había oficiado de traductor para nosotros.

—¿Quieren seguir o dejarán todo así? —cuestionó Bokomon. Lo miré con incredulidad. ¿Era para eso que necesitaba tanta preparación?

—Le estás robando las líneas a Ofanimon-sama —acotó Neemon. Después de dirigirle una mirada furibunda, su compañero le dio la misma reprimenda de antaño. Estiró el elástico de su pantalón rojo y lo dejó regresar nuevamente a su lugar. No podía decir nada contra sus métodos. Funcionaban.

—Es lo que nos enviaron a hacer, _digitonto_. ¿Por qué tengo que explicarte todo? ¡Le dije a Seraphimon que podía hacer esto! Pero claro, él no confiaba en que me centraría en la misión sino en que iría por este mundo buscando información para mi siguiente libro... ¡Cómo si fuese lo único que me interesaba!

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Por mucho que se quejase, era evidente que Bokomon no iría a ninguna parte sin Neemon. Eran un buen complemento y, además, habían estado juntos desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Imaginarlos separados era algo casi imposible.

—Bokomon...

—¡¿Y a hora qué?!—reclamó, mirando a su acompañante de todo la vida. O existencia, debería decir.

—No les has explicado nada a ellos —le recordó Neemon.

Nuestro guía se mostró avergonzado y nos reímos. Se sentía genial volver a vivir momentos así. Hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan contenta como en este momento. Quizás Wendy si podía llegar a Nunca Jamás una vez más, quizás no hubiese cambiado tanto como para no tocar las estrellas junto a Peter Pan.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Bokomon, recuperando la compostura de forma admirable— De todas formas, ustedes deben responderme en primer término.

—¿Responderte que cosa? —cuestionó Tomoki.

Un resoplido exasperado —Sobre si siguen en esto o no.

—Creo que esa respuesta ya la tienes —replicó Takuya, algo cansado. Para él, las cosas estaban perfectamente claras— Estamos aquí, ¿no? Ahorra todo esto y vamos al punto. ¿A quién tenemos que derrotar? ¿Qué está sucediendo en el Mundo Digital? No podemos perder mucho más tiempo...

_Vaya_. Por primera vez —o algo así— coincidíamos _todos_ con él.

—¡Sabía que dirías eso! —Bokomon chilló, alegre. Las formalidades quedaron olvidadas— Seraphimon tenía sus dudas pero Ofanimon-sama había dicho que ustedes aceptarían la misión. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que regresen los Guerreros Legendarios!

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos al Mundo Digital!

Había olvidado la aclaración de que el problema estaba en el Mundo Real y no allí, en el Digimundo.

Neemon negó —No debemos ir hacia allí.

—Ah... ¿no?

Bokomon negó efusivamente con la cabeza —¿No recuerdan lo que les dije que ocurriría si los Digimon viniesen al Mundo Real? ¿El por qué estaba prohibido?

Lo miré con asombro, sin poder precisar por qué había hecho esa pregunta realmente. Una idea brilló en mi mente y sacudí la cabeza ante la posibilidad... ¿Estaba sugiriendo que había, además de ellos, otros digimon en nuestro mundo...?

Que los digimon llegasen a nuestro mundo amenazaba con...

—_Colapso_ —declaró Kouji, al cabo de un minuto eterno. Todos le dirigimos una mirada interesada. No me sorprendió que fuese el primero en responder, en realidad. Los gemelos tenían muy buena memoria. Envidiaba un poco eso, aunque tenía mi propio método para recordar cosas— Dijiste que sí un digimon llegaba al Mundo Real habría colapso, ¿verdad? Durante la batalla contra Lucemon... Por eso era que existía la prohibición.

Bokomon asintió, satisfecha.

Kouichi frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su gemelo.

Ambos seres virtuales nos lanzaron miradas tristes, un instante después —No queremos poner en riesgo su mundo —se disculpó el más pequeño— Nunca hubiésemos hecho algo que los perjudicase a ustedes o a su mundo. De verdad, habríamos deseado evitarlo pero...

—Alguien enloqueció.

Bokomon hizo caso omiso de su compañero y nos miró con angustia —Nadie sospechó que algo así podría ocurrir. Él no es un digimon poderoso, de hecho y...

—¿De qué digimon estás hablando? —cuestionó Junpei, intrigado. Se había cruzado de brazos y miraba con extrañeza— ¿Quién es?

—Un digimon llamado _Dracmon_ —susurró el aludido— En nuestro mundo las cosas no están muy bien pero los Tres Ángeles piensan que tendrán todo bajo control en breve. Este pequeño digimon, sin embargo, pensó que sería muy divertido liberar algunos digimon en el Mundo Humano... Y abrió una puerta.

Parpadeé.

No sonaba bien, pero tampoco se veía como un gran problema. No después de Lucemon, en especial. Claro que la existencia de un digimon que encontrase divertido traer _colapso_ al Mundo Real no era agradable. Sonaba mejor que la destrucción total de ambos universos, sin embargo.

—Su misión es buscar a los digimon sueltos y regresarlos al Mundo Real. Sospechamos que Dracmon también está por aquí, haciendo de las suyas. Además, tenemos que cerrar la puerta que conecta ambos mundos antes de que algunos digimon más poderosos se enteren de que existe.

—¿Y cómo la cerramos? —cuestionó Kouichi.

—Tienen que derrotar a _Dracmon_ —explicó Bokomon— Sí él es quien abrió la puerta, se cerrará cuando lo venzan. Como ocurrió con Lucemon... El problema es que no sabemos donde está. Sospechamos que es por aquí, en Japón. La puerta digital se abrió aquí, en Shibuya, más que en cualquier otra zona...

—¿Y qué pasa con los Spirits? —preguntó, esta vez, Kouji— Están en los D-Scan, ¿cierto?

—Bueno... Algunos de los guerreros legendarios se quedaron en nuestro mundo. Mercuremon, Grottomon, Arbormon y Ranamon están ayudando a los Tres Ángeles con algunos conflictos que surgieron este último tiempo —pero no tiene nada que ver con Dracmon— Sus compañeros han sido enviados a este mundo y —una pausa breve—... Tienen que buscarlos.

—¿_Buscarlos_? —preguntó Tomoki, aturdido. Yo también había recordado todos los problemas que tuvimos que pasar para reunir nuestros DigiSpirits la primera vez. Era una perspectiva algo inquietante.

—Si los enviaban con nosotros, temían que fuésemos interceptados.

—¿Por quién? Dracmon ya está en este mundo.

—¡Pues, por eso! Los únicos que pueden llegar a los Espíritus son ustedes. Sus D-Scan reaccionan a sus elementos, así que... Sin importar cuan lejos se encuentren, encontraran a los Spirits Bestia y a los Spirits Humano. Además, van a detectar las presencias de digimon —Bokomon les explicó, defendiendo su accionar— Reaccionan ante digimon cercanos. Quizás los Ángeles hayan hecho que reconozcan nuestra información... Y por eso ahora no parece nada extraño.

—Es como volver a empezar... Aunque tenemos que buscar más cosas y será más difícil pasar desapercibido.

—¿_difícil_? —cuestionó Takuya— _difícil_ es mi examen de Literatura. Esto va a ser _muy_ difícil.

—¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo! —nos alentó Bokomon— ¡Son los guerreros legendarios!

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír. Aunque no estaba tan convencida de su veracidad.

—Nos quedaremos en el Mundo Real —habló Neemon, nuevamente. No iba a negar que era un alivio escucharlo. Bokomon hablaba demasiado de cosas complicadas, él era más simple— No podemos regresar todavía.

—Pueden venir a mi casa —susurró Kouichi, tras un breve silencio que llenó todo el lugar—Está un poco lejos pero mi madre está trabajando así que no tendrán que esconderse demasiado —se volvió hacia su hermano, después de haber pensado en algo— Deberías decir en tu casa que te quedas esta noche con nosotros. Sino tendrías que regresar pronto.

Kouji le sonrió —No hay problema, _Niisan_. Avisé antes de venir...

El mayor de los gemelos enarcó una ceja ante el tono empleado pero lo dejó pasar mientras que Takuya se giraba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien. Muchachos... ¿buscamos los DigiSpirits?

—No tengo nada que hacer ahora —susurró Tomoki, en voz baja.

—Por mí está bien —sonrió Junpei, con un poco de sus antiguos ánimos— En vacaciones estoy libre. Al menos hasta el fin de julio...

—Entonces no hay ningún problema —comentó quien había sido nuestro líder durante las primeras aventuras que tuvimos hacia el Mundo Digital. Miró a Kouji, que negó con la cabeza— Aunque debemos ver quien de nosotros va a llevar a Bokomon y Neemon.

—¿A qué te refieres con _llevarnos_, Takuya?

Él se rió —No lo tomes a mal, Bokomon. Pero las personas se podrían asustar bastante si ven a dos criaturas parlantes caminando por las calles. No saben que son los digimon...

Bokomon parpadeó y se quedó mirando a Kanbara durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Él se removió, ligeramente, incómodo. Parecía que quería hacer alguna pregunta porque su expresión era una mezcla entre sorpresa y duda. Seguro se preguntaba si había dicho algo malo, yo no podía decir que había sido el caso. Su gesto nervioso me daba ganas de sonreír.

No era común apreciar ese gesto en Takuya.

—¿Ustedes no han hablado de _nosotros_? —fue lo único que Bokomon preguntó después de aquel breve escrutinio. Y sonaba completamente herido.

Me rompió el corazón.

Recordaba con claridad que Bokomon había prometido escribir nuestras aventuras en un libro, escribir nuestra leyenda, para no ser olvidados. Que nos estuviese preguntando aquello era como sentir que no habíamos cumplido sus expectativas. Que éramos nosotros los que eran incapaces de realizar promesas, que no habíamos apreciado lo suficiente todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos.

Me mordí el labio, sin saber que decir. No me gustaba quedarme sin palabras, era algo bastante molesto. Extendí mi brazo hacia Bokomon, para hacerle sentir mi presencia y vi sus ojos tristes cuando se volvió, para mirarme.

—No pudimos decirle a nadie nuestra historia, lo siento mucho —susurré, en voz baja. Podía jurar que las lágrimas en sus ojos querían contagiar a los míos— No teníamos pruebas, estábamos nosotros solos en este mundo y sabíamos que nadie iba a creernos... Aquí... Aquí las cosas son bastante diferentes que en el Mundo Digital.

Me observó con la misma dedicación con la que había mirado a Takuya. Su examen fue eterno, pero al final me sonrió. Y el nudo en mi garganta se aflojó un poco.

—Le conté a mi hermano, Shinya, mis aventuras una vez antes de que se fuera a dormir —suspiró pesadamente, Takuya. Me dedicó una sonrisa agradecida también y recé para no ruborizarme. Sería ridículo que eso ocurriese— Me dijo que era la mejor historia que había _inventado_.

El silencio que apareció entre nosotros fue mucho más denso y pesado.

—Izumi —me llamó y lo miré con atención. Era ese tono que no dejaba lugar a discusiones—, tú lleva a Bokomon y Junpei cargará a Neemon.

—¿_Cargarme_? —dudó el digimon amarillo, con torpeza. Sus ojos contemplaron a Junpei, sin demora. Él se encogió de hombros y lo levantó sin muchas dudas. Junpei había crecido mucho desde los últimos años y, por lo que tenía entendido, había ganado músculos gracias al ejercicio que inició después de que regresásemos a casa. El verlo con Neemon resultaba gracioso.

Asentí, conteniendo una risita —¡Sí, señor! —lentamente, me volví hacia Bokomon y le abrí los brazos —¿Puedo?

No lo dudó ni un segundo, se arrojó a mis brazos, para abrazarme. Y, cuando Neemon se nos unió —no supe que en que momento abandonó los brazos de Junpei— escuché claramente las pequeñas carcajadas que brotaban de mis amigos.

Al menos, esta vez, todo comenzaba de la forma correcta. Estábamos juntos desde el inicio. Y no teníamos que preocuparnos por que alguno no llegase al tomar el mismo Trailmon.

**(***)**

* * *

**N/A:** Siento mucho la tardanza. Espero no demorar tanto para el siguiente capítulo, cuando los chicos empiezan a buscar los DigiSpirits y empieza lo bueno... Lo único que tienen que hacer por el momento es buscar a sus compañeros, capturar al digimon malvado (?) y todo regresará a la normalidad... ¿no?

*Sobre **Dracmon.** Es un digimon de Nivel Infantil que vive en el Área Oscura, lugar donde estaba Lucemon. Más adelante sabremos más sobre él.


	3. Y así comienza

Este fic es para el reto de **Takari95 **en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

**CROSSFIRE**

-.-

Capítulo 2

"**And so it begins…"  
**_Y así comienza…_

_-.-_

Cuando algo comienza, en realidad, nunca nos sentimos preparados del todo, aunque conozcamos el punto de partida. Cuando las cosas empiezan siempre tendremos que esperar sorpresas. El desconcierto siempre se nos presenta allí cuando no tenemos experiencias que contrastar con las novedades que surgen en el camino.

Incluso durante nuestras primeras aventuras, todo había sucedido sin que tuviésemos la certeza de que las cosas saldrían bien. Quizás simplemente debía confiar en que volvería a suceder lo mismo. Ser optimista a veces era muy difícil. Yo solía serlo, pero a toda regla le sigue su excepción.

Nos habían dicho que sería sencillo, ¿verdad? Encontrar nuestros Spirits, enviar a los digimon a su mundo de origen y cerrar la puerta que conecta ambos sitios después de destruir al Dracmon, que había dado origen a todo este problema. Una pequeña lista de cosas por hacer, los pendientes que resolver.

Bokomon se removió en mis brazos durante varios minutos después de que salimos de la estación. Quizás, para ellos, de verdad estuviese siendo complicado el mostrarse como unos seres inanimados. Me imaginé a mi misma quieta en un sitio, como una muñeca que no podía jugar y negué con la cabeza ante la imagen que se me presentó. Yo no era una persona que pudiese estar inmóvil en un solo lugar mientras las cosas sucediesen. Tenía que hacer algo, por más sencillo o inútil que pudiese parecer.

Sabía que mi pequeño amigo quería moverse, que necesitaba hacerlo, así que me moví suavemente, para recordarle que debía permanecer inmóvil. Esperaba que fuese suficiente, por el momento. Había muchas personas en los alrededores y yo no estaba segura de que Bokomon y Neemon pudiesen comportarse como simples muñecos durante mucho tiempo más. Por un lado estaba la presión —ninguno de los dos la soportaba muy bien— y luego el detalle de que el más pequeño de los digimon era demasiado curioso para su propio bien.

Casi podía ver la mirada de súplica en su rostro, pese a que no podía hacerlo. La imaginaba perfectamente, con sus expresivos —sorprendentemente expresivos— ojos negros. Quería que saliésemos de la vista de todos. En el elevador que nos devolvió a la superficie y antes de que saliésemos —por fin— de la estación, Takuya les había hablado a nuestros digimon acompañantes de la forma en la que debían comportarse. Les habló con seriedad para que tuviesen la certeza de que no bromeaba.

Era gracioso verlo actuar de ese modo, como una persona madura. No es que no lo fuese, en realidad. Él había sido un gran líder y podía dar testimonio de cuanto había crecido a lo largo del tiempo, pero eran pocas las veces en las que se mostraba de esa forma. Si lo hiciese más a menudo, seguramente ya no me sorprendería de la misma forma. Por otra parte, eso implicaría perder un poco del Takuya que había conocido.

Shibuya es uno de los barrios de Tokio que marcan tendencias, se lo mire por donde se lo mire. Solía venir en compañía de Ruki-chan para disfrutar de los enormes centros comerciales de la zona y las innumerables tiendas de moda. Era un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo, no tan bueno para esconder a criaturas de otros mundos.

Junpei murmuró algunas cosas en voz baja cuando un grupo de niñas —no demasiado jóvenes, en realidad— lo señaló, sin disimular, con sonrisas extrañas. Debían de ser turistas, los japoneses siempre son más _reservados_… Pero parecía como si nunca hubiesen visto a personas cargando a muñecos de peluche en el pasado y que nos prestasen tanta atención no era conveniente.

Rodé los ojos, antes de negar con la cabeza.

No tenía sentido que juzgase tan repentinamente, porque eso era algo que me había pasado a mí. Siempre había destacado por ser diferente, aunque también me solía gustarme marcar la diferencia.

Antes, al menos, nunca me había inclinado por ser alguien más entre la multitud.

Sin embargo, tuve que contener mi sonrisa. Junpei _sí_ era algo gracioso de ver. Como era el mayor de nosotros, sus rasgos se habían endurecido con más rapidez y lo único infantil que encontraba en su expresión era cuando sonreía, porque sus facciones se suavizaban. Podía comprender la frustración que tenía, a él siempre le había gustado impresionar a las personas. Aunque no encontraba, a menudo, la forma correcta.

Tomoki se rió sin disimular y Takuya le revolvió el cabello para que no llamase demasiado la atención a nuestro pequeño grupo. Parecían hermanos, de verdad. Nunca podía dejar de rememorar aquel momento en el que nos encontramos en la terminal del fuego, cuando Cerberumon los atacó. Takuya se había arriesgado para salvarle la vida a un niño desconocido y, desde entonces, Tomoki siempre lo vio como su héroe.

Con algunos años de distancia entre esas acciones y el presente, Tomoki era mucho más alto y Takuya se entristecía por lo poco que podía ver al pequeño en nuestras reuniones. No podíamos culpar al pequeño Himi, en su casa siempre se sorprendieron de que nosotros fuésemos sus amigos y los niños de su edad eran prioridad. Yutaka-san, especialmente, se sintió extrañado que nos llevásemos tan bien con su hermano menor.

Incluso, Tomoki comentó, había estado celoso de Takuya.

Era gracioso ver cuanto habíamos cambiado, realmente. Y también _triste_.

Pero mejor no pensar en ello.

—Busquemos algún sitio tranquilo —Kouji suspiró.

Minamoto caminaba detrás de nosotros y nos apuró para que saliésemos de la vista. Quería que resolviésemos la cuestión rápidamente, por supuesto. Él siempre había sido el más _reflexivo_ de nosotros, al menos en cuestiones de estrategia.

Por eso, muchas veces, sus palabras tenían más coherencia que las de Takuya. Por eso, muchas veces sus palabras lo habían llevado a enfrentarse a Takuya. Tan opuestos como el agua y el aceite, pero hacían un gran equipo. No sabía decir si era _pese_ a sus diferencias o _gracias_ a sus diferencias.

—Creo que conozco un lugar —susurré, en voz baja.

Mis constantes visitas a Shibuya estaban mostrando ser útiles. Lo más importante era evitar Center Gai, la calle más famosa del barrio… _Così_, la más visitada. Había muchas personas por allí, paseando entre los comercios y las tiendas imponentes. Para poder avanzar, obviamente, tuvimos que sumergirnos entre la multitud.

Alguien sujetó una de mis manos cuando mis pasos se volvieron torpes para evitar choques involuntarios y no alcancé a divisar que se trataba de Kouichi hasta que las personas nos liberaron.

Le sonreí a mi amigo, lo que menos _necesitaba_ era perderlos de vista en Shibuya.

—_Grazie mille._

—¿Y ahora... hacia donde vamos? —Takuya preguntó.

Su voz me hizo reaccionar nuevamente y señalé hacia la izquierda por inercia cuando fui conciente de que las miradas de todos mis amigos estaban fijas en mí. Él esperó hasta que llegué a su lado —me pareció que quería que lo guiase con más eficacia— y caminamos juntos en silencio mientras nos alejábamos del centro y las calles comenzaba a volverse solitarias. Al menos, ya no había tantos peatones disfrutando de la tarde libre de verano. La mayoría prefería el abarrotamiento cercano a la estación, el área de encuentro predilecto.

_Andiamo_! ¡Vamos!

Aceleré cuando llegué al cruce de la calle y encontré nuestro destino.

Era una cafetería muy pequeña, poco llamativa. De esas que siempre puedes hallar con pocos clientes entre sus mesas pero con una cálida atmosfera. Por supuesto, decidimos que la aprovecharíamos. Quizás hubiese personas a nuestro alrededor pero podríamos hablar con mayor tranquilidad que en cualquier otro lugar en varios metros a la redonda.

Además, cuando llegamos, la pareja que se encontraba más próxima comenzaba a marcharse y nos dejaba más privacidad en el pequeño sitio que elegimos. Mis ojos se detuvieron un momento en el cabello castaño del muchacho. Se veía extrañamente desordenado mientras una brisa lo mecía y el cabello pelirrojo de la joven que lo acompañaba no hacia más que llamar la atención de cualquiera. Se fueron de la mano y no pude evitar una sonrisa.

Era un hecho, me parecía _demasiado_ a mi madre.

—Podríamos comer algo —murmuró Junpei, mientras nos acomodábamos en los asientos disponibles del lugar. Sacudí la cabeza y volví a pensar en lo que teníamos que hacer.

_Buscar a los DigiSpirits y a los digimon. Sí. _

Prioridades, prioridades.

—Estamos bien así.

—Nosotros nos morimos de hambre —susurró Neemon, en voz muy baja. Bokomon simplemente resopló, resignado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Me sacaron otra sonrisa. Parecía que me dolerían las mejillas de tanto hacerlo durante el día. Lo cierto es que no recordaba haberme sentido tan emocionada en mucho tiempo. Quizás era la adrenalina que corría por mis venas ante la perspectiva de lo que se avecinaba.

No podía saberlo con exactitud. Tampoco me importaba demasiado.

—Eso es lo de menos, _tonto. _¿Cómo puedes pensar en la comida todo el tiempo? —protestó Bokomon.

Con cuidado, miré hacia mi izquierda. Kouji paseó sus ojos por el lugar justo después. No queríamos que _nadie_ fuese testigo de esta conversación. En el Mundo Digital no habíamos tenido este problema, aquí corrían ellos más riesgos que nosotros. No podía pensar en lo interesante que sería —para la ciencia— la existencia de criaturas digitales.

—Les compraremos algo —prometió Kouichi a Neemon, también en voz baja— Tendrás que esperar un poco.

Neemon hizo un asentimiento, aunque supuse que la mirada Bokomon ayudó a que no agregase nada.

—No queda mucho por explicar. Pero… ¿Han notado diferentes problemáticas en su mundo? Cambios de clima, accidentes inexplicables, fallas eléctricas...

—Sí —susurró Junpei, y parpadeó, con sorpresa. También podía ver un poco de un más del niño en esa expresión— El otro día hubo un atentado en Odaiba, si no me equivoco.

—Son digimon. Digimon sueltos aquí, en Japón. No sabemos cuantos han sido, probablemente no muchos… Dracmon abrió la puerta hace unos días pero… todos estarán _desorientados_. Puede ser peligroso, muchachos.

—No desistiremos —Takuya sonrió, ampliamente— No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Bokomon. Hemos dicho que vamos a ayudar.

Cuando vi las sonrisas que se repitieron en los rostros de mis amigos, supe que no habíamos cambiado tanto como me temía. Las palabras de Takuya seguían inspirándonos. Él tenía facilidad para ello. Agradecía que aun pudiese ver cosas que antes siempre habían resaltado.

Era algo admirable, a veces.

—Bien… Tienen que encontrar sus Spirits. Como les dije, tienen radares en sus D-Scan… Sin embargo, los guerreros legendarios deben haber buscado sitios familiares para ustedes, para facilitar la tarea. Recuerden que, después de la convivencia, tuvieron acceso a algunas memorias suyas…

Tenía sentido, por supuesto, que hubiesen adquirido más cosas nuestras. Habíamos convivido muchísimo y también pasamos demasiadas cosas, juntos. Fairymon, podía recordar, sabía hablar italiano después de que nos separamos.

—¿Están todos aquí?

—Fuego, viento, trueno, hielo, luz y oscuridad —Bokomon recitó, aunque yo tenía la vaga idea de que ya lo había mencionado— Deben encontrarse en lugares significativos, para ustedes. Quizás lo más conveniente es que se separen para hallarlos —hizo una pequeña pausa—… Sin embargo, supongo que los de Kouji y Kouichi estarán _juntos_.

Los gemelos parpadearon, al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar soltar una risita ante la similitud. Si bien eran _extremadamente_ parecidos, muy pocas veces actuaban del mismo modo. El hecho de que estuviese uno sentado junto al otro simplemente aumentó la comparación. Era gracioso cuando coincidían de forma tan concluyente.

—¿Por qué? —dudó Kouichi, intrigado. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

—Seguramente, los espíritus de la oscuridad y la luz se han puesto de acuerdo —Takuya comentó, divertido. Tenía sentido, aunque lo hubiese dicho como una broma.

—Porque ambos estuvieron en poder de Kouji… la última vez —Bokomon susurró, rompiendo el estado de ánimo por su tono triste. Evitó deliberadamente levantar la mirada para no encontrar los ojos del mencionado. No podía culparlo porque la expresión de nuestro amigo se había tornado un poco sombría— Así que…

—Nosotros _dos_ los buscaremos juntos, _entonces_ —Kouji afirmó. Su voz dio por terminado cualquier otra mención al tema.

Y pensé que era mejor desviar el rumbo de la charla cuanto _antes_. Comenzaba a recordar porque no hablábamos tanto sobre el _final_ de nuestras aventuras…

Dolía.

—¿Yo debería ir con Izumi-chan, cierto? —Tomoki murmuró. Su voz nos trajo alivio a todos pero a mí, en particular, me sorprendió su pregunta— nosotros dos vivimos más cerca —explicó, apenas un instante después.

Era cierto.

El vivía muy cerca de la estación de Shibuya y yo algunas calles más lejos. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi y Junpei venían de lugares separados y, por eso, se nos dificultaba encontrar un punto _neutro_ en nuestros encuentros.

Shibuya era el destino elegido por motivos sentimentales y no tanto por comodidad.

Bokomon meditó la propuesta durante un escaso minuto, antes de negar con la cabeza, como si la lógica no fuese suficiente. Solía molestarme, en diversas ocasiones, su _actitud_. De todas formas, en general, sus protestas eran _lógicas_.

—Creo que sería conveniente que Izumi fuese con Takuya…

—¿Por qué? —dudó Junpei.

Estaba robando mis líneas pero no me molesté en hacérselo saber con palabras. Le dirigí una mirada rápida y él suspiró.

Sin embargo, también permanecí aguardando una respuesta.

Neemon empeoró la confusión cuando abrió la boca —Oh, claro, los _niveles_…

Por las dispares expresiones de mis compañeros de aventura, no intenté siquiera reprimir _mi_ confusión. Para mí, no tenía sentido lo que acababa de decir Neemon. Hubiese hecho caso omiso de sus palabras —como la mayoría de las veces— si no fuese por la confirmación silenciosa de compañero y amigo digital. Omitiendo el detalle de lo asombroso que resultaba que Bokomon concordase con él, su asentimiento sin palabras fue lo que me desconcertó.

—¿Niveles? —repetí. Tenía que sacarme la duda.

—¿_Qué_ niveles? —cuestionó Takuya, al mismo tiempo.

Bokomon nos miró con exasperación a nosotros dos —Los niveles elementales de los guerreros —al ver que ninguno decía nada, bufó —¿Cómo es que _no saben_ sobre eso? ¡_Ustedes_ son los guerreros legendarios!

—Pero nos lo _explicarás_, ¿cierto?

Cuando Takuya Kanbara utilizaba _ese_ tono, era muy difícil que alguna persona osase contradecirlo. No imaginaba que Bokomon haría tal cosa ni mucho menos. Siempre pensé que tenía alguna debilidad especial por él, aunque la razón no quedaba clara ni siquiera para mi persona.

Nos examinó con sus ojos pequeños y sus brazos se aferraron al libro verde que lo acompañaba desde siempre.

Antes de salir de la estación, nos había dicho que había traído algunas cosas del Mundo Digital. Entre ellas, el Libro del Conocimiento. Lo colocó delante de si y un instante después, lo abrió. Como el pequeño digimon se hallaba sentado en mi regazo, pude apreciar las extrañas figuras que adornaban las hojas. Seguía sin comprender nada en lo absoluto.

Salvo, claro, los _símbolos_ de los guerreros.

El signo rosado del viento resplandeció en cuanto lo divisé. Una profunda ola de nostalgia me invadió y estuve tentada a estirar la mano y delinear la figura, para ver si el tacto también era cálido.

Pero me contuve cuando Bokomon inició su relato.

—Los niveles en los que se dividen son tres. Primero, segundo y tercero —masculló Bokomon, como si estuviese diciendo algo totalmente _obvio_. Verdaderamente, _eso_ lo _era._ No obstante, quería saber que _más_ significaban sus palabras— En el primero están los elementos _primarios_. _Fuego, viento, agua y tierra_. En el segundo, los _secundarios_, como el hielo, el trueno, el bosque y el metal. Y, por último, los _primordiales_: luz y oscuridad. Los espíritus resuenan entre sí mientras se contraponen. Lo más básico es lo que sucedió durante la batalla de Lucemon, cuando se unieron los espíritus de luz y oscuridad…

_D'accordo. _Eso no era algo que hubiese esperado, aunque tenía una especie de sentido.

Nos habíamos preguntado, en una de las escasas oportunidades, porque los Spirits de la luz y la oscuridad habían reaccionado de esa forma durante la batalla con Lucemon. Después de todo, Kouichi le estuvo cediendo los poderes de los guerreros de la oscuridad a Kouji durante todos los encuentros previos. Habíamos supuesto que la rabia de nuestros amigos había significado algo y que el último deseo de Kouichi también había logrado que las cosas se activasen…

En fin, había muchas suposiciones… Pocas respuestas.

—Entonces Takuya y yo estamos en el nivel de los elementos primarios —comenté, aun sorprendida.

—Así es —Bokomon murmuró, aunque seguía escuchándose algo molesta— Por eso, pienso, que sería lógico que sus espíritus resuenen entre sí_._

No levanté la mirada de los símbolos que había en la página que Bokomon había señalado. Había una pirámide invertida dibujada en ella —o lo que intentaba ser una pirámide— y en la base estaban los elementos que había mencionado en primer lugar. Me sorprendió ver el signo del viento junto al del fuego.

—Lo mismo ocurre conmigo y el niño —Junpei murmuró, con voz queda. Tomoki refunfuñó algo sobre que no era tan pequeño. Francamente, me seguía causando ternura— Y con Kouji y Kouichi… aunque eso no es raro.

—¿_Qué quieres decir con eso_? —cuestionó Minamoto, enarcando una ceja.

Junpei levantó las manos, como defensa. Ya había empezado a hablar, sin embargo.

—Que ha pasado antes y _ustedes dos_… ¡Nada! ¡_Nada_!

Me reí durante un segundo. Traté de contenerme antes de hablar —Entonces, los Spirits del viento reaccionarían también en el D-Scan de Takuya, ¿eso quieres decir?

Bokomon asintió, satisfecho.

Levanté la vista del libro y me sorprendió atrapar los ojos castaños de Takuya, que me observaban. Era una mirada muy particular la que se reflejaba en su expresión, casi diría que especulativa y me pregunté en que podría haber estado pensando.

Apartó los ojos para desviarlos hacia el resto de nuestros amigos.

—Nos dividiremos —determinó. Siempre supe que le gustaba eso de dar ordenes— Kouji y Kouichi, Junpei y Tomoki… Izumi y yo. Buscaremos nuestros Spirits y luego trataremos de reunir a la mayor cantidad de digimon —murmuró Takuya, levantándose de su asiento. Parecía un niño que descubre una isla de juguetes. No lo había visto tan emocionado en mucho tiempo —Nos mantendremos en contacto con los D-Scan, muchachos.

Era gracioso lo que sucedía cuando nos dividíamos en grupos pequeños.

—Bien —Tomoki susurró —Pero no puedo retrasarme demasiado. Mis padres quieren que al atardecer este en casa.

Los digimon se marcharon con los gemelos después de una breve discusión para ver lo que sucedería.

—_Ci vediamo!_ —despedí a nuestros amigos mientras tomábamos caminos separados.

Cuando desaparecieron de mi vista, mis ojos bajaron.

No podía decir que no me sentía emocionada ante lo que estaba ocurriendo porque se trataría de una gran mentira.

Sin embargo, lo cierto era que, después de lo que Bokomon había dicho estaba un poco preocupada.

Junpei había mencionado que en Odaiba existieron desperfectos inexplicables... Bokomon nos dijo que, si se repetían, eran obra de los digimon. Y nosotros aun debíamos hallar nuestros espíritus… ¿Las personas correrían peligro mientras nosotros no los encontrásemos? ¿No había algún método para ayudarnos?

También estaba la cuestión que Tomoki me había recordado. Nuestro tiempo era, en contraste, limitado. Resolver los problemas de un mundo aparte sonaba muy raro si queríamos mezclarlo con nuestro día a día.

—¿Izumi? —me llamó Takuya, de repente. Parpadeé en su dirección cuando sentí su mano posarse en mi hombro. Sus ojos me contemplaron con preocupación—¿estás bien? Llevo llamándote unos minutos.

Me debatí durante un segundo entero mientras me mordía el labio —¿No te _preocupa_?

Algo que siempre destacaba en Takuya era su _optimismo_. Solía ser el primero en levantarse de las caídas y regresaba con nosotros con mucha más seguridad, con más fuerza. Inspiraba, de alguna forma y nunca estaba ausente, era algo sumamente suyo. También era demasiado impulsivo y eso nos metía en problemas, pero él no se marcharía hasta resolver los destrozos.

Era ese fuego que siempre ardía en su corazón una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él.

—_No tienes porque preocuparte_ —aseguró y era imposible no creerle— Nosotros haremos todo lo posible para salvar a _nuestros_ mundos… ¿no? Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Ni siquiera era conciente de que una sonrisa había reemplazado mi expresión hasta que él tocó alguna arruga entre mis cejas.

—_Me gustas más así_ —sonrió. Y cuando pestañeé, podría jurar que se había ruborizado. Las palabras torpes que rompieron el silencio me lo confirmaron— Quiero decir… que, bueno… No me gusta que te preocupes…

Era como volver a tener once años y estar sumergidos en una montaña de libros que él mismo había derribado. Casi podía volver a ver las gafas cuadradas sobre su viejo sombrero marrón mientras sentía mi rostro arder. Nos habíamos olvidado de esa torpe escena infantil y la habíamos aparcado, así que durante mucho tiempo evitamos hablar de ella.

No era una persona que otros llamarían _tímida_ pero él siempre tenía ese efecto en mí cuando me encontraba a su alrededor. Saber que estaba igual de avergonzado que yo no me impidió sonreír. Era tierno, a su _manera_ tan _Takuya_.

—Podríamos ir hasta tu casa primero —él murmuró después de unos minutos en silencio, mientras sus ojos se centraban en cualquier otra parte.

La imagen mental me hizo dudar un segundo. Mi madre ya solía cuestionarme muchas cosas cuando llegaba acompañada por alguien a casa. Especialmente si ese alguien era alguno de los muchachos que conocía. Ella siempre parecía querer conseguir pretendientes para mí, estaba enamorada del amor.

Kouichi ya había sido puesto bajo sospecha por acompañarme a casa varias veces y mamá creía fervientemente que me enamoraría de él alguna vez… Pero, la verdad, Kouichi era más como un _hermano_ para mí.

Con todos _mis_ chicos me sucedía algo similar, de hecho. Tomoki decía que era como su hermana mayor, a Kouji y a Junpei los apreciaba en ese mismo sentido…

—Sí —murmuré, suavemente— Pero tendrás que darle una buena excusa a mi madre si nos ve.

Él enarcó ambas cejas al volverse en mi dirección. Parecía que no estaba más avergonzado por sus palabras precipitadas y volvíamos a ser los de siempre. Una pregunta evidente brillaba en su mirada.

—Ella vive en su propio mundo —expliqué, resumidamente— Aunque estará feliz de verte. Hace tiempo que no vienes…

También habían sospechado de Takuya debido a que en nuestras reuniones grupales solíamos quedar _solo_ nosotros dos… Aunque a mi padre no le agradaba mucho la idea —seguía sin comprender porqué de Kouichi no decía nada— y habían evitado mencionarlo cuando me quejé al respecto.

Bueno, con casi todos _mis_ chicos me sucedía algo similar.

—Ella siempre fue muy amable —Takuya objetó, casi riendo— Recuerdo las veces que me invitó a cenar.

Negué con la cabeza. Fueron una o dos ocasiones pero las recordaba. —A interrogarte, querrás decir.

—¿Alguna vez les dije algo? —inquirió él, con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Les hablaste de que quería disfrazarme de hada! Me compraron un disfraz la semana siguiente…

—Oye, tu dijiste que cocinaba horrible —se defendió, medio en broma— Creo que, por eso, tu padre me odia. A él le gusta la buena comida…

—Mi padre _no_ te odia —contradije. Sólo no le gustaba demasiado que mis mejores amigos fueran todos hombres. ¿Podía culparlo? Realmente no. Ser una chica entre ellos, a veces, era complicado.

Él se encogió de hombros —Odia también a Junpei.

Era cierto. —Pero a Junpei lo odia porque lo escuchó decir…

Me ruboricé, otra vez. ¿Acaso me sucedería muchas veces más?

Había sido después de que cumplí los trece años. Le había pedido a mi padre que me regalasen un viaje a Italia junto a mis amigos. Sí, quizás era un regalo muy extravagante pero tenía mucha ilusión de llevarlos hacia donde había pasado algunos años de mi vida. Recuerdo que protesté un poco cuando me dijeron que no podía ser y les exigí a mis amigos que ahorrasen porque quería llevarlos de viaje conmigo.

Recuerdo claramente que Junpei había llegado temprano a casa ese día y, torpemente, me había dicho que…

—… que le gustabas —concluyó Takuya, como si hubiese leído mi mente.

_Mi pobre Junpei_.

Había tenido que decirle que no compartía sus sentimientos, que a mí me gustaba alguien más. Él siguió siendo mi amigo como si nada hubiese cambiado pero, ciertamente, evitamos hablar del tema durante un buen tiempo. Me decepcionó que Takuya no hubiese insistido con lo que me dijo en la biblioteca o no me hubiese pedido la salida que le prometí…

Nunca pensaba muy claramente cuando él tenía que ver. Pero era mejor dejar en el pasado aquellos sentimientos que nunca llegó a corresponder. Él era uno de mis mejores amigos, un tesoro invaluable… Igual que Junpei. Y entre los tres parecíamos habernos roto el corazón. Aunque Takuya nunca fue verdaderamente conciente de ese hecho y yo tuve que soportar saber que le causaba gran dolor a la persona que más se había interesado en mi bienestar.

El amor, en verdad, podía ser _doloroso_. Por eso, me aterraba.

—Estás muy _silenciosa_ hoy —comentó Takuya, cuando nos alejamos paulatinamente de la cafetería— ¿En qué piensas?

Lo miré de reojo, mientras pensaba en algo coherente —En mi cumpleaños

Él frunció el ceño de inmediato —¿Por qué piensas en tu cumpleaños? Fue en mayo, ya pasó. No puedes estar tan ansiosa por cumplir otro año.

Le saqué la lengua como la persona madura que era —Estás celoso porque aun te faltan dos meses para alcanzarme.

—No estoy celoso —discutió, como el niño que solía ser— Además, me faltan _menos_ de _dos_ meses…

—Tenemos está pelea cada año, ¿nunca lo vas a superar? —me burlé.

—Disculpa, hasta ahora no habíamos tenido esta pelea.

—Porque nos vimos menos —murmuré. Y, entonces, me arrepentí.

Takuya no había borrado su sonrisa pero sus pasos ya no se escuchaban tan ligeros sobre la vereda.

Mi casa no estaba muy cerca, yo siempre tomaba un autobús para trasladarme para mayor comodidad, pero tampoco era demasiado molesto ir a pie. Me gustaba caminar con alguien, hablar mientras atravesaba las calles hacia más llevadero el tiempo que duraba el trayecto.

Me molestaba escuchar mis propias pisadas.

—Es cierto. Nos hemos visto menos veces este año. La última vez había visto fue el día antes de tu cumpleaños ¿no? —asentí.

—Tuviste que ir al torneo de futbol de Shinya, lo sé —me había decepcionado que ocurriese, pero el hermano pequeño de Takuya siempre me había resultado agradable y se trataban de las finales. Podía entender que al más joven Kanbara le hiciese ilusión que el mayor lo acompañase en un momento tan _decisivo_.

—Lamento haberme perdido tu cumpleaños, si eso quieres saber. El partido no valió la pena…

—Shinya ganó —le recordé. Aunque había algo cálido en mi corazón después de escucharlo.

—Sí, lo hizo —aceptó, con orgullo— Es casi tan bueno _como_ yo.

Le di otro golpe en el brazo. Una costumbre que había ganado con los años —Que humilde eres.

El sonido de nuestros D-Scan prácticamente acompañó su risa. Fue un ruido repetitivo y constante. La pantalla de los dispositivos pareció mostrar alguna especie de mapa y un punto rojo señaló el sitio al cual debíamos ir. Miré a mí alrededor y, finalmente, me di cuenta de que algo había de diferente en ese sitio.

Sujeté la mano de Takuya por inercia —¡Ya lo sé! —murmuré y tiré de su brazo, antes de empezar a correr.

.-.-.-.-.

La primera vez que había hallado los digispirits del viento había sido en el bosque de las Floramon. No había sido muy buena en la primera batalla si tenía que ser sincera y Kouji… Bueno, _Wolfmon_ me había ayudado a purificar al enemigo, pero aun podía recordarme rodeada de árboles mientras que los espíritus del viento flotaban en mi dirección, para encontrarse conmigo.

Era algo similar en aquel parque al que había arrastrado a Takuya. Había unos cuantos niños a nuestros alrededores pero me había acercado con cuidado hacia la zona que hacia al radar de mi dispositivo reaccionar. Entre las ramas llenas de verde y unos cuantos arbustos, el sonido resonaba sin pausa.

Extendí mis brazos hacia adelante, aferrando mi D-Scan con ambas manos y parpadeé cuando vi la pequeña figura familiar que representaba a Fairymon emergiendo de su prisión verde. Quería reír de felicidad al sentir la brisa arremolinándose a mí alrededor y casi grité cuando vi que la pantalla del dispositivo digital parpadeaba con los símbolos del viento…

¡Había sido tan fácil! Mantuve el D-Scan frente a mis ojos durante más tiempo de lo debido mientras la calidez se expandía por toda fibra en mi interior. ¡Había recuperado a mi _bellissima_ compañera! _mia cara_ Fairymon!

Mi _querida_ Fairymon había regresado. Ahora solo faltaba Shutumon. Realmente, aquello era como un reinicio. Como volver a comenzar… Como…

—¿Sabes? Aun hay algo de esa niña de once años en ti —comentó Takuya, con diversión.

_Come? _¿Perdón? Ladeé el rostro para mirarlo.

Le fruncí el ceño de forma inmediata, sin comprender que era lo que había querido decir con eso. Estaba de pie, alejado unos cuantos pasos, con las manos en los bolsillos. No podía comprender la expresión divertida que adornaba sus labios ni por qué me sentía feliz de verlo sonreír. _Per favore!_ era tan _ridicolo_.

—¿Estás llamándome inmadura? —cuestioné, mientras llevaba mis manos a mis caderas— Tengo mi digiSpirit y tú no, Kanbara. Puedo patearte en cualquier momento, _Capisci?_

Rodó los ojos — No me refería a eso —discutió, casi riéndose de mi expresión molesta. Trató de contener su sonrisa antes de volver a hablar pero el resultado apenas era notorio— Siempre te tomas todo lo que digo como si fuese una broma.

Enarqué una ceja —¿Y no es así?

—No _siempre_ —se burló.

Bien. Tenía que reconocerle algo. Siempre que Takuya decía algo, solía molestarme antes de lo usual. No era mi culpa, tampoco la suya. Es sólo que era más sencillo pretender que todo era una broma y que las cosas entre nosotros siempre volverían a comenzar. No necesitábamos que nuestra… amistad llegase a un punto de no retorno. Tampoco es como si se estuviese declarando o algo parecido… Las dos veces que pensé que él estaba haciendo eso…

Bueno… nunca fue así.

—¡Hey, _Taku_! —una voz rompió el silencio que había entre nosotros.

Era Junpei, imposible no reconocerlo. Me llamó la atención que hubiese salido de la _nada_. Cuando Takuya me enseñó su D-Scan —en el cual se podía ver el símbolo del trueno— recordé que también podían servir como comunicadores. Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que habíamos utilizado esa función, olvidaba que también eran aparatos muy útiles.

—¿Encontraron algo, Junpei? —dudó Takuya, en voz baja. Yo miré a nuestro alrededor y le hice un gesto para que estuviese calmado. Él me sonrió.

—_Un par de digimon_ —contestó la voz de nuestro amigo. Parpadeé, sorprendida. Habíamos tenido suerte el día de hoy, encontrar a uno de los digispirits me parecía sorprendente, en realidad. Y contando a los digimon…

—¿Par?

—_Uno de ellos le agradaría a Izumi_ —Junpei declaró— _Era igual a un viejo conocido nuestro… Tal vez lo puedas imaginar: era de color naranja y con un gran cuerno._

Sonreí ampliamente —¿un pequeño Tsunomon…?

Junpei hizo una pequeña pausa —_En realidad, era un Gabumon. Nos explicó a Tomoki y a mí que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hacia aquí y que sólo quería ir a su casa, porque debía ir a clases. Es más aplicado que Tomoki…_

—¡_Hey_! —protestó el aludido. Takuya y yo nos reímos.

—_También quería presentártelo, Izumi-chan. Pero teníamos que enviarlo al Mundo Digital cuanto antes... Estaba un poco asustado al estar aquí. Tomoki y yo decidimos llevarlo de regreso a la estación_ —prosiguió el mayor de nosotros.

Oh, _caro…_

—Espero que hayan sido amables con él —murmuré, algo molesta.

Me hacia ilusión volver a ver a los digimon en el mundo real, casi tanta como el tener a Fairymon conmigo, pero Junpei tenía razón… No podía dejar que los seres virtuales estuviesen en nuestro mundo durante mucho tiempo.

Nuestra misión era regresarlos a su propio hogar. Aunque eso implicase…

—_¡Claro que lo hice, Izumi! Somos dos seres encantadores, él y yo. Normal que congeniásemos tan bien_

—_¿De verdad tengo que estar con él? ¿No puedes acompañarme tú la próxima vez, Takuya-oniichan? _—cuestionó Tomoki— ¡_Auch_!

Imaginé que Junpei había golpeado al menor y también me sonreí.

—¿Y qué hay de los DigiSpirits? ¿Encontraron alguno? —dudó Takuya después de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—_No, aún. Nos distrajimos mucho con Gabumon así que Tomoki y yo seguiremos dando vueltas por aquí… No sé bien donde es pero el piensa que hallaremos algo. Kouji nos avisó que se detuvieron a comer algo porque Neemon se estaba quejando mucho._

Takuya hizo un asentimiento. Me lanzó una mirada y sonrió ampliamente—Izumi encontró a _Fairymon_, está muy _feliz_.

—_¡Eso es genial Izumi! —_agregó Tomoki, emocionado. Podía imaginar su expresión ante la alegría que emanaban sus palabras— _Yo espero encontrar pronto a Chackmon y a Blizzarmon… ¿Imaginas lo genial que sería?_

—No harán mucho si se quedan platicando e imaginando cosas —respondió Takuya, divertido por la última frase del pequeño— Izumi y yo seguiremos por aquí durante un tiempo. Si encontramos algo más los llamaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —hizo una breve pausa— ¿Muchachos?

—_¿Sí?_

—Tengan cuidado.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó, yo le sonreía a él.

—¿Qué?

—Sonabas muy maduro. Me sorprendes.

Él enarcó una ceja —¿Estás llamándome _inmaduro_?

—Eso no es una sorpresa, ¿verdad?

—Ya me lo habías dicho antes —lo escuché decir. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y, entonces, algo pareció surgir en sus pensamientos. Me dirigió una mirada interrogante —¿Y cuál es la historia?

—¿La historia? —dudé.

—Porque Fairymon estaba esperándote aquí. Bokomon dijo que había estado en lugares significativos para nosotros y me preguntaba…

—Es gracioso —comenté— No es demasiado significativo pero…

—¿_Pero_?

—Fue antes de viajar al Mundo Digital. Mi casa está por allí —señalé en dirección opuesta a la que caminábamos— Y yo salí apurada por el mensaje de Ofanimon. Cuando llegué a este parque vi a unas chicas con las que me llevaba mal en la escuela… y a Ruki-chan…

—¿Ruki-chan era una de las chicas que te molestaba en la escuela?

—Ella fue la única que había intentado ser mi amiga —expliqué y era conciente de que mi voz era apenas audible. Ruki-chan, mi mejor amiga y una de las personas en las que más confiaba siempre me dijo cuanto lamentaba nuestras diferencias iniciales. Yo ya había aprendido que no todo era culpa de los demás pero igual no me gustaba hablar de ello— Yo lo había arruinado todo pero… eso ya no importa —negué con la cabeza mientras mi voz regresaba a la normalidad. Me aseguré que no se notase lo que pensaba y él frunció el ceño, sin interrumpirme— Estaba corriendo, me acuerdo, hacia la estación. Pensaba que se me hacia tarde, había perdido el autobús y tropecé por no mirar. Me caí y las chicas me vieron... Pero no quería que me ayuden, así que me levanté rápidamente. Entonces, escuché a Ofanimon decir que mi futuro estaba en juego… Aquí… Bueno, aquí pensé que sería más divertido que estar en casa lamentándome por… lo que había pasado. Y por no poder tener amigos…

Un pequeño silencio nos envolvió. Uno muy diferente a los anteriores que había entre los dos. Al menos, no era nada incómodo.

—A todos nos sucedieron tonterías mientras llegábamos a Shibuya, entonces —él afirmó, después de un rato— Kouichi por las escaleras, tú aquí y a mí casi me atropella un camión… Quizás fuimos elegidos por nuestra _mala suerte_.

Me reí involuntariamente. Siempre me quejaba de lo irresponsable que podía ser… ¡Atropellado por un camión! Takuya no podía ser _tan_ imprudente.

—Mi vida no estuvo en riesgo —suspiré, ya que no valía la pena reprocharle sus descuidos de antaño—Pero supongo que así comenzó mi aventura, la primera vez. Quiero decir, cuando volví a pasar por aquí… Cuando _volvimos_, ya no era la misma persona.

Él hizo un pequeño asentimiento. La chispa de sus ojos se había encendido —Y también comienzan ahora del mismo modo… Aunque es la primera vez que estamos juntos desde el principio, ¿no?

—Estuvimos juntos desde que nos subimos al Trailmon, Takuya.

—Pero en ese viaje eras la Izumi que no me gustaba _tanto_.

Le di un golpe en el hombro —Tú tampoco me agradabas, ya sabes.

Asintió, nuevamente. Una sonrisa le curvó los labios —Por suerte, eso cambió... ¿verdad?

Y no podía decirle que no.

* * *

**N/A: **Me quedó más largo de lo que pretendía este capítulo pero no quería dejar pasar mucho más tiempo.

Izumi ha encontrado a su digispirit pero los demás chicos no han tenido tanta suerte. Simplemente es un poco más sobre lo que pasó entre los chicos durante el tiempo que pasó entre sus aventuras... Y quizás más adelante Izumi hable de las _dos veces_ en las que creyó que Takuya quería _declararse_.

_**Takumi033.**_¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por todas tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te agrade la historia. Me encanta que vuelvan a tener aventuras. Pienso que Izumi y Takuya serían terriblemente tiernos pero también que son esas parejas que siempre están discutiendo así que sería exasperantes y dulces en partes iguales XD


End file.
